onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../Where'd They Go?
So with this week's highly eventful chapter, and an already extensive blog about it, here's a blog about all the people who aren't in this chapter. In fact, it's about all the characters we haven't seen in some time this arc. So here, in order from least to most interesting, are all the characters from this arc who's current location we don't know. 8) Assorted Colloseum Fighters - After the Colosseum, there are a handful of defeated, lower-tier fighters we haven't seen since their defeat. People such as Meadows, Acilia, Jean Ango, etc. I doubt any of them are particularly relevant, but with all the other KO'd fighters up and fighting against the Donquixote Family, their absence should at least be noted. 7) Jora - Few members of DD's crew have been truly defeated so far. The only ones so far that have been definitively taken down are Buffalo and in the last chapter, Sugar. Jora was last seen running from the Doflamingo vs. Law fight on the bridge, and she was conscious and healthy enough to run. Given how every other member of the family is engaged in combat, her absence is odd. Not only is she conscious, but we have no idea where the fuck she went. 6) Koala - Last we saw of her, she was in the underground port investigating the ships there. As far as I can tell, if she hasn't moved, then she's the only person left underground at this point. So I hope she gets involved in the battle soon, especially since she's one of few completely uninjured people so far. I just really wanna see a human use some Fishman Karate! 5) Gambia - Most injured colosseum fighters have re-joined the battle. Even Maynard, who took down Gambia has rejoined the battle and was last seen facing off against Sabo with the other marines. But Gambia hasn't. And I'm interested in him since he's the only person with any ties to Bartolomeo outside of Dressrosa. We have no idea what his thoughts on Luffy and the other Straw Hats are, or why he's called "The Missionary". I'm skeptical of what he can offer to the battle, but given my love for Bartolomeo, I'm interested to see more of him. 4) The Crew on the Sunny - They were last seen asking for permission to return fire on a Yonko's ship and (at least) two very powerful crewmembers. Do I really need to say anything else about why we need more of them? 3) Bellamy - Last we saw of him, he was confronting Doflamingo about the very core of their relationship, and why Doffy had ordered him to be killed. Doffy said some ominous shit and then... Next time we see Doffy, Bellamy's not there. Where the fuck did he go?! Which side will he be on?! There's just no way of knowing, and I hate it! Well, after our Admin DP's comment, we can say that Bellamy has been taken out and is currently having "sleepytime" at Doflamingo's feet. So much for the mystery... 2) Burgess - One of the most powerful characters in the whole arc, and he's been missing since Sabo got the fruit. He hasn't left since the birdcage is up, but you'd think we would have seen something about him by now... 1) CP-0 - We haven't seen them (flashbacks excluded) since they were seen walking near the iron bridge by Robin & co. If their only job was to reassure the citizens this morning, they'd be gone by then. So the fact that they're sticking around means they're up to something. And we have no idea who they are! They seem to be more on Doflamingo's side than that of the Marines, but their true motives are unknown. There's at least 3 of them, and I'm sure they could turn the tide of this battle in a flash. The fact that they've yet to become involved at all just deepens the mystery further. No question in my mind that they're the most interesting part of this whole battle right now. Am I missing any characters, or have characters that I've mentioned totally appeared more recently and I just missed them? I'll probably correct the blog in that case, just let me know! Of all the missing characters from this arc, who do you most want to see? 1. CP-0 2. Burgess 3. The Sunny Crew 4. Gambia 5. Koala 6. Jora 7. Colosseum Fighters 8. Other (let me know in the comments, but stick to characters from the Dressrosa Arc, please!) Category:Blog posts